We're Back!
by sftballnaru999
Summary: Sequel to Akatsuki Cherry Blossom. What do you think? Title says it all. After Sakura and Sasuke defeat Itachi, they come back to Konoha to find some very interesting things have happened. Major: SasuSaku, Minor: NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen.
1. Back to Konoha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters…Darnet.**

**(a/n This is the sequel to Akatsuki Cherry Blossom. I hope you like it. I haven't put much thought into this one, so it might turn out a random bunch of mush at first…)**

We're Back!

(Sasuke's POV)

It took four days. Four days, of Karin and Sakura bickering, of Karin and Suigetsu bickering, and of Sakura just talking. I was done. I was ready to get back already. I decided three things. 1) Karin was causing most of the problems. 2) Juugo was the only person I could tolerate for a long period of time. 3) Sakura was still annoying. Don't get me wrong, she was definitely attractive now, and stuff. (a/n, Darn Sasuke…afraid to say beautiful lol. jk) But she was still way too talkative for my taste. It was nice to get to catch up the first, oh say, 5 minutes. After that, I really didn't care.

(Sakura's POV)

Four days is way too long. I had to listen to Karin bitch the entire time, and I had to listen to Karin and Suigetsu arguing, when she was arguing with me. In hopes of her backing off, I just kept talking to Sasuke the entire time. It worked. When I was with him, Karin just gave me the evil eye instead of annoying me with her voice, in what I think was talking. I couldn't tell. It was more like an annoying Buzz in my ear. I don't even know what I was saying to Sasuke. I just babbled. I felt bad for the guy really. I wouldn't want to listen to me that much… But this was serious. I didn't want to have to fight her again. Not that I couldn't. I just didn't feel like it.

(Regular POV)

"Welcome back!" Sakura said to Sasuke, as they neared the gates of Konoha.

"Hn," He…replied. Karin and Suigetsu were yelling at each other- again- and trailing shortly behind Sasuke and Sakura. Juugo was following them quietly. As they walked through the market place, it seemed as if everything had gone silent. Well, not completely silent. Sakura swore she heard everyone whispering her name at the same time.

They reached to Hokage's office, ignoring the mountainside.

'_That's strange…_' Sakura thought '_What happened to Tsunade-sama's nameplate on the door…_' She had the liberty of opening the door of her old sensei's office.

"Tsunade-sama?" She said towards the desk. The chair swung around, revealing the Hokage in her robe and hat. When she looked up, it was a different blond that greeted to former leaf ninja.

(a/n Who is it?? Don't worry. This isn't the end of the chapter… Although, if you're smart you should already know who the new Hokage is…)

"Sasuke-teme! Sakura-chan! How do you like the new gear?! When I heard you came back, I put it on so you could see! What do you think?" asked Naruto as he took off his hat.

"Naruto… Where's Tsunade?" Sakura asked a bit scared. Did something happen to her?

"Off gambling somewhere. She resigned last year!" Sakura sighed in relief. Gaara's the Kazekage, and Naruto's the Hokage… All of a sudden, she felt inferior to Naruto. She wasn't surprised though. He was always so persistent. It was just a matter of time…

"So Sasuke, did you beat your asshole brother?" Naruto asked his former teammate. Sasuke didn't say anything but he did nod his head.

"I see you're still a jerk… Unfortunately, I can't let you two… five, off completely. So you're all on probation for the next month" Sakura lowered her head in defeat. She new she was going to have to face the punishment sooner or later, but she'd rather it be later.

"Not five" Sasuke spoke up for the first time "These three aren't staying"

"We're not?" Karin asked.

"They're not?" Sakura said excitedly. She didn't want to deal with Karin anymore. Sasuke shook his head. Karin looked like she was about to burst.

"Fine Sasuke, I never like you anyway!" She said, as Suigetsu snorted/laughed.

"Yea right, remember a few years ago, when for some reason, you still had Sasuke's torn up clothes? You're right. You don't like him, you're a stalker" Suigetsu finished. He started to leave the room, with Karin following, shouting at him. Juugo followed to two silently.

With them gone, Team 7 was left to just talk, which is exactly what they did.

**(a/n Chapter 1 up! Yay! It literally only took, about 15 minutes to write. Does it sound like a bunch of mush? You tell me R&R. I know this was really short. Typically my chapters are really short… But come on. I can only keep focused for so long)**

**Me: Sasuke, you barely uttered a word this chapter! Are you angry?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: Hn? What does 'hn' mean? Yes or no, are you angry?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: Come on!!! YES OR NO?!"**

**Sasuke: … No. Now shut up.**

**Me: Ok! .**


	2. Everyone's Paired Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. **

**(a/n Yay. Chapter 2. I'm hoping for some major pairings… We'll see what I do. As I type this, I don't even know.)**

We're Back 

Chapter2

"Are there any other surprises we should know about?" Sakura asked Naruto, who looked as if he wasn't sure himself.

"Depends on what you call a surprise" He replied as the door behind them opened. A smiling Hinata walked in.

"Sakura, Sasuke, I heard you were back!" She said as she walked towards the Hokage. He slung his arm around her shoulder as she kissed him on the cheek. Naruto blushed slightly as he looked back at Sasuke and Sakura.

'_Great…Now what. Are we going to find out they have _kids' Sakura thought to herself. The door behind her opened again. '_Please don't be kids, please don't be kids… That'd be too scary…_' She turned around to a smiling Shikamaru and Ino. Her eyes widened as surprise, as she looked at the pair. Shikamaru had his arm around Ino like Naruto and Hinata.

Ino disconnected herself from Shikamaru and latched herself to Sakura in a hug. She missed Ino's hugs. They were always the best. Although, now it was second best to when she…er…got a hand on her shoulder as she hugged Sasuke. (a/n Refer back to Ch. 3 of Akatsuki Cherry Blossom)

"I missed you so much!" Ino said into Sakura's shoulder. She responded by panting her old friend on the back. Then something struck the pink-haired girl…

Her and Sasuke were the only two to not hook up!

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sakura shouted. Everyone in the room just stared at her. Naruto had a questioning look on her face.

"ARE ME AND THAT JERK" She said as she pointed to Sasuke "THE ONLY TWO NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP?!" Naruto sweat dropped, Sasuke stood still, without looking at the yelling girl, Ino started cracking up, Hinata sweat dropped along with Naruto (aw how cute), and Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome'.

"I guess so…" Said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. At some point Ino had walked back to Shikamaru and hooked her arm around his.

"Ha! You lost to me again Forehead Girl!" Ino taunted the fuming girl before her. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and backed out the room, still hooked to the blond. He was hoping that without Ino there, there wouldn't be any problems.

Sakura had calmed herself down after a couple of minutes.

"I'm going to ask again. Are we the only two not in a relationship?" She asked calmly, while holding her breath.

"Well," Naruto started "I'm with Hinata, Kiba is with some girl from the village, Shikamaru is with Ino, Chouji is with a cook from Ichiraku Ramen, and Neji is finally with Tenten. So yea, pretty much" He scratched the back of his head and grinned that dorky grin, waiting for Sakura to blow up again. Much to his surprise, she didn't. Instead…

"Oh Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said seductively as she walked her fingers up his toned arm, in a way she hoped was flirtatious "Maybe you and I should go out…"

"No," He answered, as he secretly enjoyed Sakura's breathe tingling the back of his neck. So, apparently Sasuke isn't gay after all…

Sakura had fallen to her knees in defeat, with her own personal rain cloud hovering over her head. '_That bastard…_' She though '_Why does he have to be gay_'. Once again, he SECRETLY enjoyed it.

Within the next couple of hours, Hinata invited Sakura to girls night, and Naruto invited Sasuke to guys night. Both were accepted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(a/n Well, that's chapter two. Once again, I'm sorry; it's a terrible habit making chapters this short. But you're just going to have to accept it, because it's already posted! So ha! Nothing you could do about it! Please R&R!) **


	3. Girl'sGuy's Night

**Disclaimer- A wise person on fanfiction said, "If I owned Naruto, it would be called Sasuke" Same for me! **

**a/n Sorry, it took so long for me to post, but I was on major writer's-block. Plus, I sit next to my two crushes in gym, and have been documenting every day. So that takes up a lot of my time. Thank you for waiting! On WITH IT!!!**

We're Back

Ch. 3

"So tell us again what happened!" Ino said, as she leaned in towards Sakura, drink in hand. It was Girl's Night, at… well, just guess. I am NOT about to say that 18-year-olds are allowed to drink!

"Ino, I've already told you, what? Like, eight times?" Sakura said, looking down, slightly bored. Her best friend had been swooning over her love story. It wasn't even very Love-ish. It was just a hug. She didn't understand why the blonde wanted to here about Sasuke, when she had been dating Shikamaru.

Tenten took a swig… of something… and looked to her left. It looked as if she was looking into infinity. (a/n and beyond! Tee hee. Ha-ha, sorry) Hinata noticed quickly.

"Tenten, what's wrong?" She asked. As concerned for her friends as ever. (a/n Add the stuttering yourself, if you want. Or you can think Hinata isn't shy now. I don't want to have to type the stuttering. It takes too long). Tenten didn't look towards them. So, Hinata repeated herself. This time, Tenten came out of dream world.

"It's nothing. It's just, it's so obvious," she began "Sasuke. He would never touch anyone, or even smile. Let alone, crack a 'Joke'. What's up with him, I've been asking myself. I think I know…" All of the girls, that are normally talking away, were suddenly silent. As if waiting for a secret. Like they wouldn't hear it if even one of them breathed.

"He's fallen in LOVE!!!" Tenten screamed as she jumped out of her seat, scaring her friends. "It's so obvious! How couldn't I tell before! He's in love! But, oh crap! Not with_ Sakura_! With that _KARIN_ girl! OH CRAP!!!"

"OH CRAP!" All of them yelled in unison, earning some looks from the other people in the…place. The… servers… were used to people who were… in this condition. Sakura was fuming for no specific reason. They had now evidence about this. So why was she so angry? She stood up, wobbling because she was… weak… and walked out the door. More like, stomped out the door.

Although she wasn't sure of where she was going, it seemed like Sakura had a destination. Walking with such determination through the streets of Konoha. She looked almost angry. Mothers pulled their children out of the street, to clear the way for the destroy-everything-sakura.

I guess, she had a ninja instinct, because somehow, they ended up in front of an inn, that Sakura was positive held the girl, Karin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Guys Night---

Clearly, Sasuke held… a certain type of liquid better than the rest of the guys. Naruto was dancing in a way that looked physically impossible. The other heartless one of the group, Neji, was sitting somewhere crying, because someone messed up his hair. And Shikamaru- Well, Shikamaru falls asleep easily without help. He was passed out in their booth.

But Sasuke? Sasuke was just fine. Nothing wrong with him. Nope. Nothing but the fact that when he walked, he swayed. And he felt the urge to seek out a certain Cherry-Blossom.

Sasuke was in a good enough condition to have that same ninja instinct. It wasn't exactly the same, for he new that Karin was still around. And in order for him to be completely sure for himself that he was staying, she and the other two had to leave. So, he went in search of her. Little did he know…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n So what did you think? I know it took me long enough, but truth is, at the moment, I don't know where this story is going. Or how long it's going to go for. Maybe 3 more chapters. And then I'm done. I have another story I'm DYING to write. R&R!!!**

**Sftballgrl999**


	4. Butts and Replacement Jutsus

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does. And I am extremely jealous of his drawing skillz. They killz. **

**a/n I just got the idea for this chapter directly after I posted the last one. I'm on a **

**roll right now! Although my chapters are extremely short, I'm proud for the **

**most part. I usually can't pay attention to one this for so long! Claps for Angela!**

We're Back

Ch. 4

When Sakura barged into the inn, she asked for Karin, and dashed up the stairs. She tore open the door with that strength that seems to come and go, only to find Sasuke and Karin kissing.

"I-I… I guess I'll go…" She muttered as two bewildered faces looked at her. But there was something different about Sasuke. She couldn't quite put her finger on it…

"WHAT THE HELL?!?!" She heard Sasuke yell from… behind her. How was there a Sasuke behind, and in front of her???

"WHAT THE HELL IS RIGHT!!!" She screamed as she looked back and forth, between two Sasuke's. There was one with Karin and one next to her. Sakura wasn't sure if this was a dream come true or a nightmare. I mean, come on! Two Sasukes?!?! And I mean…come on…Two bastards with sticks up their asses. It was a win lose situation.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked Sakura with the most expression she's ever seen from him. As he stood next to her, his eyes were wide, and his face was flushed whiter than normal. This made no sense, even to the child prodigy. '_I am the real Sasuke. So who's that?_'

"What are _you_ doing here? And there?!" She asked back. Sasuke-next-to-Sakura looked at his double, bewildered. He was ready to jump on his double. Although, he must say, that he never noticed how attractive he really was… With the sculpted face, and chiseled muscles… Not the mention his butt! His butt was incredible! This was the first time Sasuke realized why all of those girls always… wanted him. HE WAS GORGEUOS!!! And now, he was totally conceited.

"Ummm… yea. This is _really_ awkward. I guess I'll change back now…" Said Sasuke-next-to-Karin, and a puff of smoke exploded around him. Quickly, Jiraiya was in front of three gaping 18-year-olds. Or, well, two 18-year-olds, if you know what I'm saying. A sudden amount of smoke around Karin appeared, and Tsunade stood in her place. So, Jiraiya learned a couple things from Naruto. Interesting.

"Oh wow…" Sakura said as her cheeks filled with rouge. Her former sensei and the perverted old guy? Why were they being Karin and Sasuke? "Why were you being Karin and Sasuke?" She asked. Surprise, surprise. This was too bizarre for her. Especially in her state of mind.

"Well… I found Karin attractive. We met as she was leaving the village today! And Tsunade always kinda found Sasuke attractive. So we just went with it! Aren't you happy for us? Oh, and by the way, Sasuke. You have a REALLY nice butt! As I flexed it while being you, I could FEEL the muscle! It's incredible really!" The old pervert said. Tsunade had a palm on her forehead, and was shaking it back in forth. She was clearly embarrassed for Jiraiya. She never thought she would ever hear a comment like that. But there. She just did.

"That explains this a little bit I guess. But why were you coming here Sasuke?" Sakura asked skeptically. Of course, she couldn't take her eyes off of Sasuke's butt. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear his answer, but it didn't matter. She already asked. '_Typically I always looked at his face, but, the view from behind isn't that bad! Jiraiya was VERY correct!_'

"I was coming here to tell Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo to leave." He stated matter-of-factly. "I knew things wouldn't be back to normal if they were still here." He was finally back to himself. His face was as stoic and cold as ever. Although, Sakura and Tsunade swore they saw a little bit of blush on his cheeks. Clearly, he hadn't yet recovered from the butt comment.

Sakura and Sasuke walked out of the inn together, leaving Tsunade and Jiraiya to finish their business. Hopefully as themselves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quiet night. You could practically hear the stars burning. The thunderous silence was deepened by Sasuke's silence, as well as Sakura's. Sakura wanted to grab Sasuke's hand as they walked, but didn't want to gamble it. She had just gotten out of annoying, and didn't want to ruin it.

The quiet was broken as Sasuke said his first word since leaving.

"Sakura…" He began. The pink haired girl's heart started to pound so loudly, she was sure he could hear it.

"Yes?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n Haha! I'm ending it at a not good spot! Losers! Just kiddin', just kiddin'. It's strange, how I wasn't sure of what I was going to write, and I end up writing a lot about Sasuke's butt… **

**Sasuke- Which is admittedly fantastic looks in mirror behind him**

**Me- Don't get too obsessed butty! HAHA!!! GET IT?!?!**

**Sasuke- No.**

**Me- I thought we already established you have a sense of humor now! It was said in **

**the last chapter of Akatsuki Cherry Blossom.**

**Sasuke- Hn. cough I don't laugh at lame jokes cough**


	5. Right Here

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. For the fifth time. Gosh.**

**a/n I guess that I've just felt like writing lately. But now, it seems like everything that's been happening to me during the day, has been going into my stories. All of them. Including ones that I have to write for class. Gym Class, and Spanish are just too fun! I sit next to this guy… And I like him… A lot. So, yea. ON WITH IT!**

We're Back!

Chapter 5

"Yes?" Sakura asked, as her heart skipped a beat. Was he going to kiss her? Hold her hand? Hug her? What was he going to do? Sakura's head was filled with questions as to what was to come.

"This is your house right?" Sasuke asked her. Her heart sunk, as she muttered a yes. She dragged her heels and came up to the front door, and turned around to look at her favorite person. But he wasn't there. He left already.

'_He must really dislike me_' she thought to herself, as she entered her home, only to have a sleepless night, of tossing and turning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had to get out of there. He was going to walk her to her door, but that'd seem too obvious. Two more seconds of walking next to her, and he would've KISSED HER! It was just too fast. Too soon. He couldn't do that. He would never admit that ever since he left, he was only thinking about her.

He'd also never admit that the day he left, after he laid the pink-haired girl, he kissed her on the forehead, to keep him quiet for however many years. It's sounds like he was a stalker, but he really did sit for a little, just breathing in her scent. A mixture between flowers and strawberries that was absolutely intoxicating. When he got to his house, he hit his pillow as hard as he could. It ripped a little, but he didn't care.

He could've just kissed her. Or at least held her hand, but he was a coward. This reminded him of his dead brother. Telling him he wasn't worthy. Then, he remembered something else that made his sick to his stomach.

_He was alone._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Team 7 met up to train. Even though they were older now, and more experienced, they still sparred. Only things were more intense. More noises were being heard, from the shear amount of power they put into each punch. Each kick.

So, Naruto sparred with Sasuke, and Sakura sparred with Naruto. Just one more spar and the day was over. Sakura vs. Sasuke.

This was a pretty awkward situation for the both of them, given the circumstances. For one thing, Sasuke was still the best, while Sakura was still the least best. She wasn't bad anymore, she just wasn't the best. And it was pretty hard to be in her team. But, that wasn't the biggest thing. Of course not. It was the night before that made this so awkward.

They stepped towards each other. Pink and Blue- such an odd combination, yet so perfect together.

They started off, with such pent up aggression, Naruto decided to leave. Or that's what he said, in reality, he had a date with Hinata and he just let Sasuke and Sakura be alone fore a while.

(a/n Skipping fighting. They sparred. Whoop. I'm not good at those scenes, without making them sound extremely corny)

Somehow, within all of this fighting, Sakura was pinned against the ground, with Sasuke on top of her. This sounds like it's be even more awkward than the fact that they had to spar, but it wasn't. This will sound strange as well, but it felt _right_. Not him on top of her, no, their relationship wasn't like that. But it felt right that they were both there- Together.

Maybe that's what she always felt towards him. Maybe that's why she looked for him, and chased after him. Because of this one feeling of belonging. And when he kissed her a moment after, the feeling deepened. At that moment, Sakura knew,

_This was exactly where she wanted to be._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n Sigh…if only… So, what'd you think? Don't say it to yourself! ****Send in a review! Me gustan los reviews! Son muy interesantes! Me encanta hablar en espanol! ****Haha, sorry. So, I like this chapter. Mostly because I've had this exact style of writing ready in my head, but wasn't sure of when to use it! So YAY!!! I got a chance.**

**R&R!**


	6. Can you Feel the Change?

**a/n So… unless a large group of people protest this, this chapter is going to be the last. If you're sad, tell me. If you're bored, and you want me to add stuff, tell me. If you're hungry or have to go to the bathroom, go. Don't tell me. I really don't care. But yea, last chapter. '( On we go.**

**Disclaimer- A wise fanfictioner said, "I don't own Naruto, because if I did, it would be called Sasuke." Wise indeed. **

We're Back!

Chapter 6: The End

So yea… Sakura and Sasuke kissed. Afterwards, Sakura laughed a little, in a relieved kind of way. That's exactly what she was though. She was relieved that her wish finally came true. She was relieved that she was finally home for good. But mostly, she was relieved she wasn't the only on of the rookie 9 not hooked up anymore!

Speaking of which… At this point in time, while Sasuke and Sakura were kissing…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hinata and Naruto-_

"Let's turn this way!" Naruto said, as he turned the opposite way of Ichiraku Ramen.

"But Naruto! It's tha-" Hinata was silenced as Naruto whipped her around. He had one hand over her mouth, and his other hand was making the 'shhhh' sign.

"Just follow me," he responded, as he removed his hand from Hinata's mouth, moving it down to grip her hand. '_Her hands are so soft_' he thought, as he glanced over her once again, wondering how he got so lucky.

Surprisingly, Neji was the one to point out that Hinata liked him. '_Man do I owe him one_' Naruto thought to himself again. He led her up some hills. Then more hills, then they walked up-hill for another five minutes. Then… Naruto stopped.

"Oh my… Naruto-kun…" Hinata said, as she gasped at the scene before her. They were on top of the Hokage mountain, the sun setting in front.

Naruto put his arms around his girlfriends waste, his head on her shoulder. She hand her his on her stomach, in a pose that was purely sweet, and pleasant. This view was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen in her entire life.

All of a sudden, Hinata felt Naruto leave. She wasn't extremely worried, because she knew he wouldn't leave her for long. But for whatever reason, she started to cry. Maybe it was because of the view, and how it reminded her of so many things… Or maybe it's just the fact that he was gone.

It wasn't even a full two minutes before Naruto was back… only now, he was kneeling in front of Hinata. A small ring box in hand. He opened it slowly. Of course, there was a ring inside. Being Hokage, Naruto could've gotten the biggest diamond in Konoha, but he chose not to. The ring was white gold, with a medium sized diamond in the middle, and two small ones on both sides. (a/n That's what I want my ring to look like. Just because… A girl can dream, can't she?)

"Hinata… Will you marry me?" The tears came on high as soon as Naruto said those last four words with such assurance. He had that goofy grin on his face, and Hinata was laughing and crying at the same time.

"You don't even have to ask. Of course I'll marry you," Hinata answered as Naruto took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. Before he did though, Hinata caught a glimpse of engraving on the inside. She didn't want to take off the ring to see what it said, so instead, she just waited.

After a couple minutes of just sitting together, she finally asked.

"It says, 'More Beautiful than any Sunset'" Naruto told his fiancé.

As the couple sat on the mountain, watching the stars come out, and the sun go to bed, they looked out over their town. For once in both their lives, Naruto and Hinata both found something that was going to be perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Shikamaru and Ino-- Ino's apartment-_

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled as said boy walked into the bathroom while she was still in the shower. "GET OUT NOW!" She yelled once again. The boy, seemingly unfazed, simply moved the shower curtain aside, and stepped in fully clothed.

"Seriously, Shikamaru! Get ou-!" She was cut off as Shikamaru crashed his lips against hers. He muttered a troublesome as he slowly got out. He was still looking at Ino as he stepped onto the tile flooring, and grabbed her towel to dry himself off. He covered himself, grabbed the Tylenol out of the cabinet, and left. Shikamaru was kind enough, however, to close the door behind him.

Ino was still confused as to what just happened. She dashed out of the shower, and out the hall. She grabbed a towel, and ran into the kitchen to where Shikamaru was.

"Are you seriously THAT hormonal, Where you come into the bathroom, while I'm taking a shower, kiss me while I'm _naked_? Don't you smirk at me Shikamaru Nara! I know that I'm 'drop-dead gorgeous,' but that gives you NO RIGHT to barge in on me!" Ino continued to rant on about how angry she was with him.

At the same time, however, Shikamaru stood up, and hugged her. That certainly shut her up. She just let him hug her. He nuzzled his face into her neck, and muttered a troublesome.

"Will you move in with me?" Shikamaru managed to say. He felt Ino gasp a little, then she relaxed.

"It's not like you don't barge in here unannounced anyway…" Ino answered. Shikamaru smirked a little. He looked up into her big blue eyes, and kissed her on the nose.

"Yes or no?" he asked her. Shikamaru like to bother his team mate. Although, it seemed like Ino was getting used to his comments.

"You're a genius… Figure it out," She answered as she hugged him a little tighter.

Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka residence… She liked the sound of that…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Neji and Tenten-_

They were sparring. What else do they do? All of a sudden, Neji stopped.

"Huh…" Neji muttered "It feels like change… Doesn't it Tenten?" Said girl walked over and gripped her boyfriend's hand.

"Yea… It does" She answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sasuke and Sakura-- Again_

After just sitting for a little while, hand in hand, Sasuke walked Sakura home. He walked her up to her door, and this time didn't leave, but instead, kissed her on the cheek. She wouldn't allow that. Sakura leaned up on her tippy-toes, and kissed the dark-eyed boy on the lips.

"Goodnight," Sasuke muttered as he had his forehead against hers.

"Goodnight," Sakura answered back. At this time, Sasuke stepped away, his hand lingering on her shoulder, as if he let go, she would disappear. Finally when his hand fell, he shoved it into his pocket, and walked away down the street. He could feel her eyes on his back. He smiled…

For the first time in forever,

Sasuke Uchiha genuinely smiled…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END!!!! 3**

**a/n Sorry NejiTen was so short! But I got an idea for a fic while I was typing that, so expect to see that soon! I'm so excited. I'm pretty satisfied with this last chapter. It makes me happy. Not even kidding you, most of these are my fantasies of what will happen. I have a few ideas for new fanfics. A lot! So, trust me. Lots 'o' stuff coming up soon. Please R&R!**

**Angela**


End file.
